


Things Unsaid

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian, Nonbinary Character, well. aspiring mandalorian and discussion of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: mako and zayzi have been travelling together for a few months, now, long enough to know each other fairly well. but some things still go unsaid.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter & Mako
Kudos: 1





	Things Unsaid

"We really just trashed that live bounty, huh," Mako said as they returned to the ship that day, the clang of the rusted door an almost welcome noise just for its familiarity. _We're home!_ she felt like shouting. But she quickly dismissed the thought—this wasn't home, just a temporary gig. 

(And besides, the only one there to greet them was 2V-R8, standing right by the entrance. Mako waved as they passed.)

Zayzi followed a few steps behind Mako as they ascended the narrow stairs, apparently still focused on what was really only a passing comment on Mako's part. "He wanted to die," Zayzi said. "He fought well; I wasn't going to just hand him over to the Hutts to be tortured."

"I know, I know," Mako said, waving a hand, "and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Just wish we could get that kind of money doing something that's not completely _awful_."

Zayzi shrugged. "There'll be other paying jobs."

"Yeah. Not to mention," she stopped in front of the holotable, hopping up to sit on its blank surface, "once we win the Great Hunt, we won't even _need_ other jobs. God, just think of all those credits; we could take a vacation, hell, you could get a new ship!" Zayzi just grunted, leaning against the railing across from her. "I _know,_ you like this ship—fine, you could at least get the _hyperdrive_ fixed properly."

"Not what I meant," Zayzi said.

"Okay, what _did_ you mean with that _very_ disinterested noise in the face of, let me remind you, more credits than either of us have seen _in our lives_?"

"I meant—it's not about the credits."

Mako wrinkled her nose. "You... you're joking, right? Galaxy-wide competition for fame and fortune?" She gave Zayzi an assessing look. "I guess we never really talked about why _you_ were doing this, huh. Are you in it for the fame part, then? I guess there's worse ways to build a solid reputation as a hunter."

Zayzi shook cos head. "No. Bounty hunting was only ever a means to an end for me."

"So... what?" Mako said with a baffled look; Zayzi gave a low laugh. "Because, from my end, I'm not seeing much else you could get out of this."

"That's because you're not me." Zayzi stood up, pulling cos blaster from cos holster; as Mako eyed co uncertainly, co flipped it around, offering Mako the handle. "Take a look at that," co said, nodding at it, and Mako carefully took the blaster, turning it over in her hands.

"I don't think I've seen one like this before," she said, fingers tracing the rough edges, "but I recognize the markings. "It's Rattatakan, right? From your homeworld."

"My mom's," Zayzi said, accepting it back from Mako before returning it to cos holster. Co leaned back against the narrow railing, arms crossed. "That blaster is the only thing I managed to save from my home. Couldn't save my family, or any of the heirlooms my family passed down for _generations;_ just this blaster, and the clothes I was wearing when I ran."

"I'm sorry," Mako said.

Zayzi tilted cos head in acknowledgement. "They—the clan who burned my home to the ground—they were known for their brutality. But my clan... I think we weren't that different. There's no honour in the constant fighting, the nighttime raids. Just survival or death." 

Co took a deep, long breath, eyes distant. "But the Mandalorians are different: they fight to improve themselves. They're honourable warriors, the way my people should have been. And they value their families," co said, giving Mako a fierce look. "Not just blood families, but anyone who calls themselves Mandalorian. They wouldn't burn neighbouring clans to the ground over a petty land dispute."

Mako blinked, watching as Zayzi absently touched the long silver chain that hung under cos cheekbone. "You want to join the Mandalorians," she said carefully.

Zayzi nodded. "I want a family again. And I thought," cos expression cleared a little, mouth tugging up on one side, "what better way to impress them than to win the biggest bounty-hunting competition in the galaxy?"

"They can't really say no after that," Mako agreed.

They sat quietly for a moment, the ship's creaking and groaning echoing gently through its rusted interior. Zayzi's word's resurfaced in Mako's mind without her permission: '_I want a family again,' _they echoed, and Mako glanced back at Zayzi, a hollow ache rising in her chest. _Better not to think about that._ "Well," she said brightly, sliding off the holotable to her feet, "I, uh, hope you find your family."

Zayzi smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
